Stumme Worte
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt während Folge 3x14. Elejah, Delena


_**Stumme Worte**_

_Elenas Sicht: _

Grausam.

Das war es was ich über Esther dachte.

Elijahs Mutter. Klaus Mutter. Rebekahs Mutter. Und die Mutter von ihren anderen beiden Brüdern.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht meine Mutter sei kalt und herzlos, aber ihre schlug einfach alles.

Mir wurde bewusst, wie Recht Elijah mit seiner Angst gehabt hatte.

Sie hatte Klaus tatsächlich nicht verziehen, noch weitaus schlimmer, sie sah all ihre Kinder als Monster an.

Sie wollte sie tot sehen.

Ich dachte daran, wie sehr das auf Klaus zutraf.

Er hatte den Tod wirklich verdient, meiner Meinung nach. Obwohl als ich ihn mit Caroline tanzen gesehen hatte, dachte ich kurz, das es wie bei Damon war. Auch er war böse, aber die Liebe machte die Menschen besser.

Trotzdem plädierte ich noch auf seinen Tod.

Rebekah war eindeutig grausam und ihr Tod wäre zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt für mich durchaus besser. Aber dann dachte ich an das weinende verletzte Mädchen, das ich gesehen hatte, als ich ihr die Bilder gezeigt hatte.

Auch sie hatte gute Seiten, auch wenn sie diese durchaus gut zu verstecken wusste.

Finn kannte ich nicht, aber er wusste eindeutig von dem Plan und er schien seinen eigenen Tod zu wollen.

Das sagte mir eigentlich schon genug aus, das er ihn nicht verdient hatte.

Über den anderen Bruder konnte ich nichts sagen, ich kannte ihn nicht und wusste nicht einmal seinen Namen.

Aber sicher hatte auch er gute Seiten.

Dann Elijah.

Ein Monster?

Sofort schossen mir Bilder in den Kopf, wie er Trevor den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte oder den zwei unbekannten Vampiren das Herz heraus gerissen hatte.

Es stimmte, er hatte eindeutig seine schlechten Seiten.

Doch in mir kamen viel mehr andere Bilder hoch.

Wie amüsiert er war, wenn ich mit ihm verhandeln wollte.

Wie verzweifelt er war, als ich mir das Messer in den Bauch gerammt hatte.

Wie ungläubig er war, als er erwachte und ich es war, der ihn den Dolch wieder rausgezogen hatte.

Wie spazieren waren und er mir die Geschichte von Katerina, Klaus und ihm selbst erzählt hatte.

Wie überrascht und doch froh er war, als ich zurück zum Lockwood-Anwesen kam und somit mein Versprechen einlöste.

Wie er mich retten wollte mit Elixier.

Wie er mich erst letztens vor Rebekah rettete.

Die guten Bilder überwiegten und ich stellte fest.

Elijah war mein… Freund.

Ich mochte ihn.

Und ganz gewiss konnte ich ihn nicht sterben lassen.

Oder doch?

Mein Herz zog sich zusammen und ich dachte an die Möglichkeiten die ich hatte.

Aber da war nicht wirklich viel Auswahl.

Da war die einzige Chance Klaus zu töten und alle anderen mit ihm oder sie verstreichen zu lassen und Elijah somit zu retten.

Er fing mich ab und ich war eindeutig verstört.

Viel zu überrumpelt um wirklich gut zu lügen, aber irgendwie bekam ich es doch hin.

Ich sagte ihm dass sie sich nur entschuldigen wollte, das alles ok war und das sie Klaus verziehen hatte, selbst als er noch einmal nachfragte.

Lüge!

Mein Gewissen strafte mich und alles zog sich in mir zusammen.

Wie konnte mir Elijah nur diese offensichtliche Täuschung abkaufen?

Wieso vertraute er mir so sehr, dass er mein verräterisches Herzrasen ignorierte?

Als wir anstießen und er trinken wollte, schrie alles in mir auf.

Ich griff zu seinem Handgelenk und drückte es sicher schon gewaltvoll. Tränen bahnten sich zu meinen Augen und ich formte mit meinen Lippen ein „Nein".

Sein Blick verlor sofort alles Fröhliche und wurde ernst.

Er verstand meine stummen Worte und setzte das Glas ab.

Trank nicht, setzte es an seine Lippen, aber trank nicht.

Ich trank meinen Champagner und tauschte mein Glas mit Elijahs, als Esther gerade mit ihrem Blick überprüfte, ob Klaus trank.

Auch Finn sah nicht zu uns.

Nun hatte Elijah mein leeres Glas und ich sein unberührtes volles.

Steine fielen von meinem Herzen, so groß das sie womöglich gehört wurden, als sie auf den Boden aufprallten.

Aber bis auf die Geräusche um uns herum, war da rein gar nichts.

Nur Elijah, wie er meine Hand nahm, sie zu seinem Mund führte und meinen Handrücken küsste.

Langsam trank ich auch mein Glas leer und bis auf die Erleichterung spürte ich fast gar nichts.

Auch nichts um die vielleicht letzte verstrichene Möglichkeit Klaus für immer aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen und das ich mich somit weiter selbst ausgeliefert hatte.

Elijah führte mich aus dem Saal, weg von irgendwelchen Zuhörern.

Die leeren Gläser stellten wir auf ein Tablett eines Kellners.

„Ich nehme an ich schulde dir einen Dank, bitte sag mir aber vorher wofür genau."

Tränen bahnten sich nun auf mein Gesicht und ich schubste ihn von mir.

„Wie konntest du mir nur vertrauen?

Wie konntest du nur glauben dass ich die Wahrheit sage?

Wie konntest du nicht weiter nachharken, nach meiner offensichtlichen Lüge?", warf ich ihn vor.

Woher meine plötzliche Wut kam, konnte ich nicht wirklich sagen.

Sie überrollte mich einfach, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte.

Elijah nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zwang mich ihn anzusehen.

„Elena ich vertraue…"

Er brach ab.

Genau, das konnte er eben nicht. Er konnte mir nicht vertrauen.

„Ich nahm einfach an, dass du nie etwas tun könntest, dass jemand schaden würde.

Das du, auch wenn du lügen würdest, nicht etwas verschweigen würdest, das…"

Wieder brach ab.

„Das du mir genug vertraust und mich, zumindest so sehr magst, das deine Lüge nicht genug gewichtig wäre."

Mein Zorn blieb, verebbte nicht wirklich.

Ich nahm seine Hände und schob sie von mir.

„Nun, das dürftest du eigentlich nicht, nachdem du uns das letzte Mal verraten hast."

Meine Worte trafen ihn wie ein Schlag, als hätte ich dabei ein Messer geschwungen.

Oh nein, wieso musste ich nur so etwas Dummes sagen?

Sofort wurde ich mir meines Fehlers bewusst.

„Elijah ich…"

Aber er unterbrach mich.

„Nein, du hast recht. So etwas dürfte ich nicht annehmen und doch…"

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah mich an.

„Hatte ich recht."

Eine einfache Feststellung und sie stimmte Haargenau.

„Was war in dem Glas?", fragte er nun bestimmend und direkt.

Weitere Tränen bahnten sich über mein Gesicht, doch Elijah wischte sie sogleich weg, wie sie kamen und zwang mich, ihn in die Augen zu blicken.

„Mein Blut", flüsterte ich. „Sie hat Klaus nicht vergeben. Aber sie will nicht nur seinen Tod, sie will…"

Ich fühlte mich kraftlos und brach deswegen ab.

Aber heute verstanden wir anscheinend einander und unsere stummen Worte wurden in den Ohren des anderen erhört.

„Sie will unser aller Tod", flüsterte Elijah bitter.

Sein Gesicht war wütend und obwohl er nicht von mir wegrückte oder mein Gesicht losließ, wandte er seinen Kopf ab und ich hatte das Gefühl er wollte seine Emotionen nicht an mir auslassen.

„Es tut mir leid, Elijah", sagte ich ehrlich, doch ich kam nicht wirklich weiter zu Wort.

Er nahm meine Hand und führte mich zurück zum Saal.

„Elijah, was hast du vor?", fragte ich ihn entsetzt.

Er steuerte zu Rebekah und einen seiner Brüder, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung was er vor hatte oder was hier vor sich ging.

„Rebekah, suche bitte Klaus, es ist wichtig.

Sag nicht Mutter Bescheid und auch nicht, Finn.

Wir haben ein großes Problem", sagte er schnell und Rebekah war so verwirrt, das sie nicht mal daran dachte mir einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Kol, bring Elena zu Damon und sorg dafür dass sie mit ihm nach Hause geht und dort in Sicherheit ist", befahl er und auch Kol schien mächtig verwirrt zu sein.

„Sie hat unsere Mutter sehr verärgert, aber die wahre Gefahr droht uns", erklärte er, als Kol anscheinend ansetzen wollte, um zu protestieren.

Elijah nahm meine Hand und küsste sie.

„Danke, Elena."

Auch wenn er wütend wirkte, schien er noch Zeit zu haben für einen sanften Blick und ich war nun ebenfalls völlig verwirrt.

Anscheinend hatte ich mit meinem Geständnis eine regelrechte Hektik ausgelöst.

Er legte meine Hand in Kols und verschwand dann in der Menge.

Aber ich hatte kaum Zeit um alles zu verarbeiten oder ihm hinterher zu sehen. Kol zog mich mit sich, bestimmend, aber nicht grob.

„Komm, kleine Doppelgängerin", meinte er und steuerte mich geschickt durch die Leute.

Wir gingen auf Damon zu, der verärgert schien, aber als er mich sah, genauso verwirrt, wie wir heute anscheinend alle.

„Es scheint als müsste ich dich jetzt mögen, für was auch immer du getan hast", richtete er sich lächelnd an mich und schubste mich dann praktisch in Damons Arme.

„Elijah sagt es ist wichtig das du sie nach Hause bringst und auf sie aufpasst. Wie es scheint könnte ihr Gefahr von meiner Mutter drohen. Also nicht allein lassen", warnte er und wandte sich dann von uns ab.

Ziemlich sprachlos sahen sowohl Damon, als auch ich ihm hinterher und ich legte die Stirn in Falten, versuchte alles zu verarbeiten.

Also ich hatte Elijah die Wahrheit gesagt und wie es aussah trommelte er jetzt seine Geschwister zusammen, bis auf Finn versteht sich.

Mir drohte wohl Gefahr von Esther, okay, das war logisch wenn ich weiter darüber nachdachte.

Aber warum dieser große Aufstand?

Oh mein Gott, natürlich.

Sie würde deswegen nicht einfach aufgeben.

Sie würde es weiter versuchen, auf einen anderen Weg und dafür mussten sie sich nun wappnen.

Schien, als würde sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit erstmal auf ihre Mutter ziehen.

Zumindest eine kurzweilig gute Sache.

Damon sah zu mir, immer noch verwirrt, meinte dann aber: „Wie schön, das auch andere meiner Meinung sind. Komm wir gehen!"

Heute hatten anscheinend alle einen Befehlston drauf, aber ich ließ mich ohne Widerstand mitziehen und als mir die Angst wirklich bewusst wurde, um mich und Elijah und die anderen, da klammerte ich mich an Damon fest, wie an einen Rettungsanker.

Tränen kamen wieder hoch und ich vergoss sie an Damons Brust, der wie Elijah versuchte seine Wut offensichtlich zu unterdrücken.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte ich und es war nicht nur an ihn gerichtet.

Er nickte und ich verstand auch seine stummen Worte, als er mich ohne etwas zu sagen hoch hob, mich nach Hause trug und meinen Kopf dabei an seine Brust drückte.


End file.
